My Hero
by TigerLily888
Summary: Hotch does something that makes him a hero in Emily's eyes. Though it's not really something you would expect. Oneshot.


**This is written for Cellzo who wrote review number 200 for "An Unexpected Miracle". Her prompt was "Hero Hotch". I have taken it a completely different direction from my original idea of having Hotch save the day - and Emily too. Cellzo, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really needed to write something lighthearted as a break from my current angst filled fic!**

"Aaron. Honey, wake up." Emily gently shook the shoulder of her sleeping husband.

The only response was a soft snore.

Poor thing, he was exhausted after having just returned home from a big case in New Orleans. Her pity for him only lasted about 5 seconds when her tummy growled its displeasure. "Ho-ney...wake up."

"Wha..?" He finally stirred.

"Wake up, sweetie." Emily's voice was firm. She had to have some food. But not just any food, she had two things in particular in mind.

Hotch turned over to face her, eyes still closed. "Is it time?" he mumbled. To her amazement and hilarity he reached down and pushed his boxers down, kicking it off his legs. He leaned over and started to nuzzle her neck while his other hand reached down towards her thighs.

Emily bit her lip to stifle a laugh when he emitted a sleepily confused 'huh' when his hand met panties instead of bare skin. He lifted his head and finally opened his eyes to look down at her, their room softly lit by the moonlight streaming in from the opened bedroom windows. His brow furrowed with confusion, he asked, "Why're your panties still on? I thought it's time."

She giggled. He looked so gorgeously rumpled with sleep that she couldn't resist reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. "Honey, I think you were having a flashback. We don't need to keep trying for a baby anymore, remember?" And just to jog his memory, she took his hand, which was actually starting to heat her blood due to its location alone, and rested it on her rounded tummy.

He blinked and looked down at her. "Oh. Oh," he repeated again, this time looking disappointed, drawing another laugh from her. "Sorry." He looked up at her. "Guess I should put my boxers back on. Unless..." He looked at her. Even in the dim light she could see the hopeful expression on his face.

"Sorry honey, no can do. Baby and I are hungry."

He sighed heavily. "How did I know you were going to say that?" He sat up, pulled his boxers back on and stood up, but not before pressing a kiss on her swollen stomach. Emily felt a sudden surge of love for him sweep through her. He switched on the lamp on the bedside table, blinking blearily at the sudden illumination. "What do you want to have tonight?"

"I've got the most massive craving for shrimp and thousand island dressing."

Hotch paused in the act of pulling on his jeans, shooting her an incredulous look. "What? Shrimp?" He glanced at the clock. "Emily, it's 11.30, where in the world am I going to find shrimp?"

"I googled this morning and there's this deli that stays open till really late in Mitchellville."

"Mitchellville? That's more than 10 miles away," he groaned. "What about some rocky road ice-cream instead. That's just down the road."

She gave him a speaking look.

Hotch held out his hands in surrender. "I know, I know, what mommy wants mommy gets."

"Oh, and I want some ice-cream too. But it has to be double choc-chip. And you need to get it from that 24 hour corner store in Edgewood."

He opened his mouth but seeing the glint in her eye, quickly shut it again. "Anything else?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a note of sarcasm I hear in your voice?"

He smiled weakly. "No, of course not, sweetheart, just checking that you didn't want anything else. You know, since I'm already going to out driving."

"No, that's all. Oh, and honey?"

Hotch paused in the doorway, turning back to look at her.

"You'll be my hero forever if you do this for me." She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Bet Reid won't call me an alpha male if he could see me now," she could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath just before the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the brightly lit kitchen to find Emily waiting excitedly at the small dining table where they usually ate if it was only the three of them.<p>

"Did you get the shrimp and the ice-cream?" She got up from the chair as fast as she was able to with her swollen stomach.

"You're welcome," he replied drily, unable to prevent a smile as she practically ripped the paper bags open to reveal the goodies he had spent the last hour traipsing around town for. He thought back wistfully to the way she used to rip his clothes off during the early days of their marriage before then consummating their passion on whatever piece of furniture happened to be around. Those were the good old days. It had been so long since they had made love that he'd settle for boring, missionary sex in bed. Hell, who was he kidding. He'd settle for a handjob from Emily, he was that desperate.

He sat next to her, keeping her company as he desperately tried to keep his sleep-heavy eyelids open while she dived into the food like it was the last meal remaining on earth. To be completely honest, he actually didn't mind driving around to godforsaken places to get food for her. It had taken them a long time to conceive, too long. He could still remember as if it was yesterday the number of times she had sobbed in his arms when her period came. The day they had found out that she was pregnant had been the happiest day of their lives. Well, the second happiest, at least for him. The happiest day of his life was when she said yes to his marriage proposal. Some days he would look at her and wonder what he had done to deserve someone like her. He was the luckiest bastard in the world.

He shook his head when she offered him a spoonful of ice-cream. She was so beautiful. Her face was slightly rounded from the pregnancy and her skin was luminous. Her joy of impending motherhood seemed to almost make her glow from within. He could barely take his eyes off her when he was together with her. So he wasn't surprised that despite being heavily pregnant, she could still draw admiring stares from other men.

"Ah..." Emily gave a big sigh, leaning back on the chair and rubbing her tummy. She looked at him, a satisfied smile on her face. "Thank you, honey, that was well worth the wait."

He returned her smile, reaching across to take her other hand. "I drove as fast as I could."

"I know." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "You know, you are the best husband any woman can possibly dream of."

He shook his head in denial, feeling warmth in his cheeks. "No, I'm not. I come home late all the time, I never buy you flowers and I hardly ever take you out for a romantic dinner. I don't even know why you agreed to marry me." He was actually serious.

Her eyes widened. "Aaron. Are you serious?" She stood up and walked over to him. He pushed his chair back so that he could accommodate her and her belly on his lap. "Honey, you're the most incredible man I know. You're honorable, loyal, full of integrity, brave, responsible to a fault and a wonderful dad. And most of all, the fact that you would drive across town to get a cranky, ridiculously demanding, pregnant wife her food craving when you're completely exhausted proves just how much you love me. And that means more to me than all the flowers or romantic dinners in the world. I love you, Aaron Hotchner. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my husband."

Their lips met in a long, tender kiss. When they finally drew apart she gave him a smile. "I think my hero deserves a reward, don't you?"

Wait, he knew that look in her eyes. It was a look he hadn't seen in a while. He hoped his exhaustion wasn't causing him to hallucinate. When she slid off his lap and knelt in front of him, his eyes widened. When she unfastened his jeans, his breath stilled in his chest.

And when she used her clever mouth on him, he could do nothing but close his eyes and pray to nameless gods, his hands tangled in her silken black hair.

It was a long time before he recovered his senses. Well, most of them anyway. Enough to ask the gorgeous woman before him a question. "So, what do you think you'll be craving tomorrow night?"

***grinning* Did you enjoy that? Please review and let me know what you thought!  
><strong>


End file.
